Inesperadamente esperado
by HeartSoulOnFire
Summary: Esperar es lo único que sabes hacer y cuando llega el momento, simplemente ya es algo inesperado.


Esquivé por poco uno de sus puños, pero la ola expansiva del otro me impacto igual justo en las costillas. Llevábamos cerca de 4 horas entrenando, ya eran las 11 de la noche, todo porque ella quería estar en su mejor forma para presentarse en el estúpido examen Jonnin. Estúpido porque era la ninja más fuerte de toda la aldea por lejos y porque estaba en su mejor forma. Cualquiera que tuvieses ojos podría darme la razón, lo cual era horrible.

Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, tenía sentimientos que ya no podía seguir negando por mi compañera de equipo. Me había tomado casi 6 años para darme cuenta de ellos y al menos 2 para aceptarlos y como si fuese una burla del destino, Sakura parecía ya no tenerlos por mí.

Desde que había regresado a la aldea, la vi salir a un par de citas con otros ninjas que yo no conocía pero que claramente ella sí. Me hervía la sangre cuando los veía pero a pesar de eso, nunca vi a alguno de ellos más de una vez, lo que me hacía pensar que algo no iba bien con ellas, ya que Sakura no parecía ser del tipo de mujer que buscaba un hombre para el rato. Ella seguía siendo la misma sentimental de siempre.

Cuando nos pidió al dobe de Naruto y a mí que volviésemos a entrenar juntos para mejorar su estilo de batalla hace casi 7 meses atrás, supe que sería mi perdición. Verla todos los días era una bendición y una maldición. Su temperamento impulsivo había sido reemplazado por uno calculador y no hablaba en batalla a menos que se estuviese burlando de nosotros, ya que su resistencia y agilidad había mejorado exponencialmente, por lo que contrarrestaba efectivamente el gran poder de nuestros ataques.

Y aquí estaba, completamente sudado y sin energías a manos de una pequeña kunoichi, con ojos verdes y pelo rosa.

-Espera, Sakura, creo que me perforaste un pulmón –lo dije con voz neutra, pero el dolor era casi insoportable. Su cara inmediatamente cambió de asesina a una de preocupación.

Me senté en el pasto mientras ella recogía su pelo y sus manos comenzaron a brillar con chakra verde curativo. Se detuvo en mis costillas y la sensación de paz y tibies me inundó completamente. Nunca lo admitiría, pero era una de las mejores sensaciones que había tenido y por eso creía que Naruto siempre conseguía herirse durante los entrenamientos y misiones y le pedía a Sakura que lo curara a pesar de tener buena regeneración debido al chakra del Kyubi.

-Necesito que te recuestes un poco, tengo que soldarte las costillas para expandir nuevamente el pulmón –Su voz desbordaba vergüenza y eso me hizo reír internamente: Se estaba preparando para ser un arma letal pero aun así su lado médico preponderaba.

Estando acostado la miré trabajar: subió un poco mi polera y su cara ya sonrojada por la sesión de entrenamiento se puso completamente roja.

-No te burles Sasuke-kun, podría mandarte al hospital a que te las arreglen – Lo dijo con las cejas arriba y tono burlesco, pero su expresión cambió de la burla al desagrado, probablemente al recordar igual que yo la única vez que el dobe y yo habíamos sido atendidos por alguien que no era Sakura hace unas semanas. El personal femenino del hospital se había arremolinado alrededor de nosotros sin hacer otra cosa que babear, y cuando finalmente decidieron actuar, al pedir que cerraran la cortina para tener privacidad, comenzaron a chiflar. Todo terminó cuando Sakura entró en la sala, y les exigió en un tono extremadamente cortante que salieran todas de la sala si no querían perder sus trabajos por el poco profesionalismo mostrado. En menos de 1 minuto sólo ella estaba en la sala buscando las gasas y suero para desinfectar los cortes que tenían la mitad de la tierra del campo de entrenamiento dentro.

-No, no te mandaría de vuelta a ese zoológico. Ustedes causan demasiado alboroto cada vez que van. –Suspiró mirándome a los ojos. Aún en la semi-oscuridad parecían resplandecer y resaltaban bajo su piel blanca.

-Gracias por tu consideración. No sobreviviríamos una segunda vez.

Su risa inundó mis oídos mientras terminaba de arreglar el desastre que su fuerza monstruosa había dejado en mis órganos. Me senté y nuestras caras quedaron a pocos centímetros. Dejó inmediatamente de reír, y me miró con cara de sorpresa.

Nosotros éramos compañeros, buenos compañeros. Habíamos aprendido a trabajar juntos luego de un listado de misiones que Kakashi nos había dado para limar asperezas, en las que pocas veces teníamos otros compañeros y que generalmente eran de espionaje para eliminar grupos de rebeldes tras la guerra, por lo que habíamos aprendido a conocernos y coordinarnos. Aun así, lo más cerca que habíamos estado alguna vez había sido a 20 cm. Ahora teníamos 5.

Su respiración me hizo cosquillas en la cara y su olor a cerezos inundó mi nariz. Inhalé lo más discreto que pude su perfume tan familiar. Podría haberme quedado ahí toda la vida. Su cara se había vuelto a sonrojar y sus ojos parecían estar en algún dilema del que yo no me enteraba. Quizás se sentía incómoda, así que lo mejor era reanudar el fin de nuestro entrenamiento, después de todo era tarde y claramente necesitábamos bañarnos y descansar. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que no dolía al inspirar, sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Suaves y tibios.

Me tomó completamente por sorpresa. Al ver que no la rechazaba puso una de sus manos atrás de mi cuello aumentando la presión. Reaccioné: puse mi única mano en la parte baja de su espalda y la acerqué a mí. No sé cuánto estuvimos así pero la situación me supo a gloria, era lo más inesperadamente esperado que me había pasado desde que había vuelto a la aldea. Relajó el agarre y puso su frente sobre la mía para recobrar el aliento.

-No sabes cuánto esperé esto, Sasuke-kun. Lo quise cuando éramos genin, cuando te fuiste de la aldea anhelando que te quedaras por mí, esperé luego de tu redención y en algún momento pensé que esperaba algo que nunca iba a llegar. Después me di cuenta que esperar era lo único que sabía hacer y lo acepté sin más. Pero tienes que decidir ahora, yo no debería esperar toda mi vida por ti, aunque seas la única persona a la que ame en la vida. Simplemente no es justo. Elígeme Sasuke. Elígeme a mí. O simplemente déjame ir de una vez por todas. –Su voz se quebró mientras ponía distancia entre los dos y miraba en otra dirección.

Me sentí la peor basura por haberla hecho sufrir tanto. Como si no bastara con el hecho de que los había abandonado, que intenté matarla varias veces y que rechacé sus sentimientos cada vez que se hacían presente, lo que mejor se me había dado desde que la conocí era romperle el corazón ya que yo ya no tenía uno con el que volver a sentir íntegramente.

-Lo siento Sakura –Sus ojos se empañaron y casi escuché su corazón romperse- Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto.

Estiré el brazo y la abracé. Yo no era un hombre de palabras, era uno de acciones. Y al igual que todos los Uchiha, una vez que nos enamorábamos no había nada en el mundo que pudiese romper ese sentimiento. Primero volvería a ganarme su confianza, y después evitaría dañarla nuevamente, ya que había copado la cantidad de veces en que se podía dañar a alguien en la vida.

Dejé que se desahogara el tiempo que necesitase porque el culpable de su desdicha no había sido nadie más que yo. Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza, avisándome que juntos vendrían tiempos mejores. Porque juntos, ninguno volvería a estar solo.


End file.
